


RENACER

by Pau_kurumi_chan



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: BL, ChicoxChico, Drama, Inmortalidad, M/M, Pasado, Romance, comedia, justice league - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pau_kurumi_chan/pseuds/Pau_kurumi_chan
Summary: Maldecido por la magia, Hall es condenado a vivir por siempre y ver morir al amor de su vida... Solo hacerlo recordar podrá salvarlo, pero... ¿Logrará hacerlo?La locura de la eternidad muy pronto le alcanzara.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	RENACER

**Author's Note:**

> Esto empezó como un One-shot pero tal parece que será largo. Espero que les atraiga y les guste.  
> Tanto en Wattapad como en esta plataforma será publicado.  
> Me pueden hallar en Wattpad como: Kurumi-chan-kuro

Hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo en la época de cuando la magia convivía entre los humanos armoniosamente y toda clase de ser fantástico no se ocultaba del mundo, existía un reino que se lo conocía por su gran ejército y sus grandes líderes. Estos siempre eran justos con todo ciudadano y eso a la magia le encantaba, por lo cual bendecía sus tierras con mayor producción y con victorias en sus conquistas.

El Rey de ese lugar, tenía a su pareja, un aliado que siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso desde su nacimiento. El Rey lo tenía todo gracias a la magia, y era gracias también a su pareja ya que este al ser una persona tan inteligente siempre le ayudaba para las decisiones a favor de su reino.

Un día, sin embargo, todo cambió. Un reino vecino, con un aura extraña en su alrededor, amenazaba con destruir todo su legado, ya habían asesinado sin compasión a pueblos que se encontraban en las fronteras de su tierra, pero a pesar de mandar a su ejercito no podían evitar las perdidas masivas.

―Voy a ir a enfrentarlos, iré con la siguiente tropa. Con mi fuerza y a lado de la magia podré impedir este desastre. ―declaró a su aliado de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche ―Pelearé y cuando vuelva triunfante, Bruce, quiero que te cases conmigo.

El azabache, miró impresionado con sus grandes ojos azules a su Rey, a su amado desde hace muchos años, él no quería que fuese a esa zona de muerte, pero sabía que no habría mejor defensa para su reino que el mismo Rey y entrenador de todo su ejército.

―Cuando vuelva victorioso, Mi Rey Hall, me casaré con usted y le prometo que seremos felices hasta que la misma magia nos tenga en su regazo.

Y así, Rey y consejero, unieron su amor una vez más, para que, al siguiente día, antes de que el sol tope sus tierras, el castaño dejara las grandes murallas del castillo para pelear en la batalla y el azabache esperara por él.

Fueron días inquietantes para todo el reino, esperando noticias del frente, pero estas no llegaban… lo cual era muy extraño, naturalmente estos conflictos solo duraban un día ya que la magia se encargaba de sus enemigos.

Las trompetas sonaron, eran las de emergencia, había un ataque en el castillo. El azabache tomó una espada y salió con toda la armada para defender su hogar, para impedir un poco más aquella invasión. Oh magia, ¿por qué los habías abandonado?

Fuego por todas partes, las armas sonaban por las paredes, los gritos de las doncellas siendo asesinadas sin alguna compasión y como eran obligadas a ver la muerte de sus vástagos. Luego se alzó una voz, tan gruesa y temerosa como ninguna, anunciando la captura y muerte de la mayoría de la región.

― ¡Tenemos sus tierras, Gotham, y tenemos a su Rey! ¡Arrodíllense ante su nuevo rey y serán perdonados la vida! ―en el centro de la ciudad, mientras las brazas iluminaban la noche, se pudo observar como aquel grotesco hombre lanzaba al centro un castaño golpeado y apuñalado al borde de la vida y la muerte. Toda la gente miró horrorizada como su rey no se levantaba, pero como sus ojos no perdían la voluntad de seguir peleando.

Así que nadie obedeció las instrucciones antes dichas, todos eran leales a su Rey. Bruce que miraba a su amado ahí, sintió como su corazón se rompía, si hacia algo rápido aún podía salvarlo, pero qué podía hacer.

― ¡Imbéciles, no valoran su vida! ¡Ahora todos morirán!

― ¡Alto! ― gritó Bruce mientras se hacía pasó entre la multitud, Hall al ver a su amor a salvo pudo sentir un peso menos antes, pero su preocupación aumentó cuando este se acercó aun más a ellos.

― ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes?

―Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne, consejero del Rey, de seguro has escuchado hablar de mí.

El hombre lo miró y sonrió con superioridad, claro que lo reconocía, aquel deseado por todos los reyes, la sabiduría y magia en una sola persona. Pero eso no le importaba, solo quería ver sangre correr, quería hacer sufrir a la magia.

―Protegido de la magia, amante de la sabiduría y esclavo de un Rey. Como no oír de ti, si siempre te he buscado.

La voz rasposa se llenó de sadismo, lo cual llenó de alerta al azabache, eso no era una buena señal.

― ¡Bruce, vete! ―gritó (imploró) Hall mientras miraba al castaño. Pero era muy tarde los guardias de ese nuevo rey que se alzaba, capturaron al azabache impidiendo que de un paso más.

―No importa lo que quieras hablar, consejero, yo no quiero más que pagar un favor… y que mejor pago es esta si es con la vida del protegido de la magia.

Con horror Hall miró como aquel sujeto empuñaba su espada y atravesaba con ella al azabache, haciendo que este cayera como si fuese una muñeca. El castaño con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se acercó a su amado y gritando su perdida escuchaba las risas burlonas de su enemigo, Bruce había muerto en sus manos y mientras sus ojos se cerraban dando su ultimo aliento. Hall sintió como el tiempo mismo se detenía, las risas pararon y nadie más que él mismo se movía, entonces, una luz dorada se pronunció ante él. Lo reconoció de inmediato, de los relatos que su amado le contaba, era Magia.

La mujer de extremada belleza miró con pena al azabache caído y acarició sus mejillas con gran cariño. Y su vista fue al castaño, esta ya no demostraba el cariño de antes, esta estaba llena de odio y rencor.

―Tu juraste protegerlo, Hall Jordan, rey de Gotham, y rompiste tu promesa. Mataste a mi hijo y no moriste por él. ―la voz de la dama salió tan profunda y venosa que no fue más que un puñal a su pecho. ―Ahora escucha con atención, Rey― esto ultimó lo escupió con desprecio ―Como oradora de tu reino y dueña de la vida, te concedo la inmortalidad… y como guía del destino. Mi hijo renacerá y no importa las circunstancias, él volverá a ti y te amará…pero desde el momento en que se reencuentren de nuevo, tendrás el lapso de dos inviernos para que sus recuerdos vuelva… de ser el caso contrario morirá y no podrás evitarlo. Sin embargo, si lo logras antes del plazo… recuperarás su mortalidad y vivirás plenamente a lado de mi hijo, como Destino lo ha dictado.

Luego todo volvió a la normalidad, las rizas volvieron y el Rey con todas sus fuerzas se levantó y empuñó la misma espada que le arrebató y condenó para siempre, contra aquel bárbaro que inició aquel horrible destino.

La pelea volvió y los ciudadanos también cooperaron para acabar con los enemigos, volviendo de una vez a la victoria. Al amanecer, cuando las llamas se apagaron y los pocos que quedaban de su reino, se volvieron alzar y aquello que habían perdido no volvió.

La ceremonia de los caídos fue dura para todos… el Rey lloró su perdida y el reino floreció de ellas.

\------Miles de años después------

Hall Jordan, se quería volver loco… dos mil trecientas veces, había visto morir al amor de su vida, dos mil trecientas veces. Aquello solo le hacía desear no volver a verlo, pero cuando lo intentaba siempre, ya sea una mirada o algo parecido volvía a encontrarse con él y no podía evitar sus horribles finales, siempre tenía que ser dramáticas y llegó un momento que aquello le causó gracia, Magia quería hacerlo sufrir cuanto más pudiera como ella lo hizo cuando perdió a su hijo.

Pero esto era diferente, él era ahora un super héroe, podía protegerlo, ahora podría salvarlo de toda clase. Sin embargo, el destino lo odiaba… Bruce, también lo era y se exponía incluso más a la muerte que otro ser que haya conocido y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Cuando lo conoció en aquella liga que había creado con Superman, maldijo su suerte, siempre que tenían una misión de alto riesgo lo tenía que salvar de muchas, claro que este también le había demostrado, que como Batman era realmente fuerte en muchos sentidos. Siempre inteligente y observador como lo había sido.

Ahora se encontraban en una misión, la escuadrilla de los villanos había atacado a la ciudad de Metrópolis, por lo cual ellos debían de intervenir.

Superman estaba pelando con aquella aberración que se había transformado Lex Luthor y con otros más. La mujer Maravilla protegiendo a los civiles con la ayuda de Flash para llevarlos a un lugar seguro y él con Bruce, es decir, Batman, peleando con el Joker y Siniestro. Lo cual le llevaba un poco de ventaja ya que a Siniestro lo estaba pudiendo controlar, sin embargo, cada vez que miraba a la pelea que se estaba dando a su lado (error que sabía que no debía cometer después de tantos años en guerras) no pudo evitar como la fatiga le estaba consumiendo a Batman, lo cual lo comprendía. El Joker había estado jugando más sucio de lo que hacía normalmente.

Cuando de un momento a otro miró como el payaso sacaba de su bastón una especie de espada, con la cual había lastimado a Bruce, eso le preocupó tanto a Hall que de inmediato terminó con Siniestro llevándolo en una capsula (creada por su anillo) a la base de los linternas. No tenía tiempo, debía de ayudar a Bruce.

El azabache estaba en el suelo e intentaba levantarse, Hall que volaba lo más rápido posible para llegar a su lado, se dio cuenta como el payaso loco, tomaba con más fuerza aquella espada para poder traspasarla por el cuerpo del murciélago, cosa que hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido que otro cuerpo se interrumpió.

Hall sintió ese tan reconocido dolor, por su pecho justo en su corazón, la espada lo traspasaba, pero eso no importaba con su anillo, levantó al azabache y lo alejó del peligro.

― ¡Es imposible! ¡Sigues con vida! HAHAHA ― la voz irritante y perturbada del Joker no paraba, pero no lo culpaba, tal vez si no fuera inmortal, hubiese muerto de manera inmediata, sin embargo, lo era y como protector que era, acabaría con ese horrible villano.

Con su mano, sacó la espada de su cuerpo, como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa, y miró con odio al payaso. Peleo con él, con la espada que había antes utilizado para mutilar su cuerpo, atacó; cada golpe, cada bomba fue esquivada con gran experiencia por parte del castaño, era como recordar aquellas guerras y peleas que él había vivido. Desde la caída de su reino, el renacer del mismo, las cruzadas. Dios sentía vivir de nuevo, pelear con aquel anillo no era lo mismo que hacerlo con sus propias manos. Después de una gran pelea dejo inconsciente al Joker y con el anillo lo llevó de inmediato a Arkham Asylum.

―Equipo B, ya acabamos con nuestra parte y Batman sufrió algunas heridas graves. ¿Estarán bien si nos retiramos por el momento? ―Hall habló por intercomunicadores, mientras se acercaba al azabache, el cual lo miraba con esa mirada calculadora que ya muy acostumbrado estaba a recibirla.

― No te preocupes por nosotros, aquí está todo controlado, lleva a Batman a curar sus heridas de inmediato ― respondió la mujer maravilla, lo cual le fue suficiente y tomando al murciélago de la cintura lo llevo de inmediato a las salas de emergencias de Atalaya.

La sala se encontraba vacía por lo cual todo era muy silencioso, Hall fue por el kit de saturación, mientras preparaba todo, regresó para toparse con el torso desnudo del azabache, cosa que le puso nervioso. Dios, cuanto tiempo llevaba sin algo de sexo… ¿Tal vez era un siglo? La última rencarnación de Bruce era tan solo un niño… así que realmente no pudo hacer nada cuando murió por el cólera. En ese tiempo fue cuando se había interesado en la medicina, con la cual había estado buscando una cura para tan terrible enfermedad.

Con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiar las heridas y saturar de poco en poco, sabía que al azabache no le gustaba que le tocaran demasiado, así que trataba de terminar con su trabajo lo antes posible, sabía que esta reencarnación no lo amaba, dios era tan claro, pero eso no evitaba que tratara de hacer que lo recordaba, a veces le leía historias de como realmente se creó su ciudad o como antes en su casa era su castillo, pero el azabache simplemente lo ignoraba. Otras, repetía charlas que había tenido en sus anteriores vidas, pero este igual lo ignoraba.

― ¿Te duele en otro lugar? Ese payaso realmente te lastimó, así que si te duele algo más debes decirme. ―dijo para ya salir de es incómodo silencio, lo cual en serio lo ponía más nervioso.

―La espada traspasó por tu pecho… yo lo vi. Así que diré esto una sola vez. ¿Quién eres realmente? ―la voz amenazante del azabache, solo le causó ternura al castaño, recordaba cuando en su castillo, su Bruce le hablaba con esa voz, nunca le dio miedo como a otras personas mas le ocasionaba querer comerlo a besos.

―Un rey ― contestó con simpleza, bueno mentirles a estas alturas nunca era bueno, realmente nunca era bueno mentirle a Bruce.

―Deja las bromas Jordan

El castaño, solo rio, no había sido una broma, pero nunca era bueno contarle toda la verdad a Bruce, eso reduciría su tiempo a tres días para que recuerde… y no quería que muriera, nunca quería.

― ¿No hay veces que sueñas que estas en un castillo, con grandes montones de libros y sientes que perteneces ahí? ―Preguntó Hall a la liguera, lo cual le sorprendió cuando vio el rostro del azabache, este se encontraba sorprendido y algo desubicado como si hubiera dado con el blanco. Y en ese momento un rayo de esperanza iluminó su alma… acaso Bruce comenzaba a recordar.

― No creo que te interese saber sobre mis sueños, Jordan. ―contestó mordazmente, ya que el azabache buscaba respuestas

―Créeme Spooky, desearía contarte todo… ― hace muchas vidas que no se dirigía por ese apodo al azabache, pero no iba descartar cualquier posibilidad de que vuelva, si tenía que recorrer a todo momento significante

― ¿Cómo me llamaste?

La voz amenazadora y llena de pánico motivo aun más a revelar pequeños momentos que habían pasado junto con el azabache.

―Spooky, es que eres un poco aterrador para los demás, pero para mi eres muy dulce― Dijo sonriendo, como lo había explicado la primera vez. Recordando aquella tarde cuando le había llamado así por primera vez siendo niños.

― No lo hagas de nuevo. ― contestó con voz fría como acostumbraba a contestar. Hall solo suspiró, tal vez solo fueron sus falsas ilusiones que le hacían imaginar cosas.

El silencio se formó entre los dos, era muy incómodo y pesado, cosa ya común entre ellos dos, no que le agradara a Hall pero era mejor que ser ignorado olímpicamente por el azabache… había días en que extrañaba a su Bruce, cariñoso y apasional como el solo podía serlo contrario a lo que este era, sabía que era su Bruce, siempre lo sabía porque tenía los mismos rasgos y costumbres… ¿acaso la magia lo había dejado y ya no era su Bruce? ¿Ya no iba a amarlo en ninguna rencarnación?

― Aun no te explicas como sobreviviste. ― rompió el silencio el murciélago.

― Soy un rey. ― volvió a contestar con simpleza. No podía decir más ya se había arriesgado antes al preguntarle semejante estupidez… no quería perderlo, odiaba ver y no poder nada para salvarlo.

Bruce solo gruño por lo bajo, lo pudo escuchar con claridad que no se sorprendió cuando el azabache se acercó amenazante para estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana para observarle con esa mirada fría y amenazante.

― No estoy de broma, Jordan. Ahora eres una gran amenaza, esta información es muy valiosa que pone en peligro…. ― se calló, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que iba a soltar información muy importante, cosa que llamó la atención a Hall.

― ¡Lo siento, pero en mi contrato no decía que tenía que decir toda mi vida! ― contestó mordazmente, Dios lo estaba fastidiando, además si fuera así no acabaría nunca.

― ¡Pero si información importante! ¡Y esto es importante!

Gruño con frustración y sin pensar en nada se lanzó sobre el azabache, capturó sus labios con exigencia y saboreo con descaro todo lo que tenía permitido, con sus manos acariciando su rostro para retirar aquella mascara que evitaba admirar el hermoso rostro del más bajo. Mordió sus labios para que este los abriera levemente en protesta e invadió su cavidad bocal, quería todo de él, lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero todo aquel pensamiento irracional y posesivo hacía el azabache se terminó cuando un gran golpe impactó en su cara.

― ¡Imbécil! ― gritó con ganas mientras Hall miraba como tenía la intención de darle otro, cosa que le causó gracia, le recordaba cuando hacía eso y terminaba siempre de la misma forma, él con un gran moretón en la cara, pero con la más grande sonrisa. Claro que todo terminó cuando este en vez de darle otro golpe, optó por irse del lugar con su cuerpo tensado y lleno de irá. Hal solo miró como el azabache se iba, dejándolo vació por dentro, no se iba a rendir no cuando Bruce por un segundo lo había correspondido. En ese momento, sintió como el rayo de la esperanza volvía de nuevo a su corazón, iba a traerlo de vuelta, esta vez no iba a fallar.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no será tan largo, así que espero que les guste.  
> Kurumi fuera!!


End file.
